Candy hearts
by Arctic-Starflowers
Summary: "Why don't you stay a minute?"


**Melt my Heart of Candy with those Icy Eyes of Yours**

 **.**

"Coming, coming!" Sonic shouted in sing-song, and rushed up to the door, avoiding several boxes placed on the floor in lack of better space. He reached the door, made out of tree the same colour as hazelnut, and opened it. The door swung open easily, and a burst of cold air hit Sonic. And the blue hero took one look at his visitor, face lighting up almost gleefully, as he then said, cheerfully with just a hint of surprise, "Faker?"

"Faker," Shadow greeted back. He held up a box with a disgustingly pink ribbon wrapped around it, and said disinterestedly, "Amy sent her regards. Is the echidna here?"

Sonic accepted the box, and arched an eyebrow at Shadow's question. "No. Hasn't seen him since Friday… and close the door."

Shadow stepped inside, and did as he was told. He had a green scarf wrapped around him, and was apparently carrying a second, smaller box. In pink handwriting it was written 'for Knuckie' on its side. Wasn't hard to guess from who that box was…

"I'll just leave it here, then…" He muttered, and put the box on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at the other boxes crowding the floor, and Sonic shrugged with the hint of a grin tugging at his lips.

"It's my fans. They send too many gifts, but oh well…" –he didn't mention that half the boxes were in reality extra-machine-parts for Tails.

"But hey," Sonic then said, grin lighting up his face and making his eyes gleam. "Why don't you stay a minute? I mean, you could get lost in the snow," he said almost mockingly. Shadow gave him a humourless look, and said,

"Look who's talking. But why not, _faker_?"…

The sweet smell of frosting wafted out from the kitchen, and the house was so grossly light inside, in just that way that only happens in spring. No shadows. Just blue skies and warm sunshine trickling in through the windows, curtains lazily flying in a small breeze. And outside, the snow shone and glistened so bright that your eyes hurt.

Sonic swerved for another stack of boxes, and led the way inside the kitchen with an easy smile. Pastries dipped in white frosting sprinkled with red and pink hearts lay on plates everywhere, and in the middle of the counter stood a big bowl filled to the brim with candy hearts. Sonic went up to it and scooped up a few, while Shadow gingerly sat down at the table. A vase of roses stood on a white embroidered tablecloth, and it just seemed so out of place in this house and workshop, which was a place owned by two borderline crazy teenagers.

As soon as he had sat down, one of the borderline crazy teenagers joined him, leisurely flopping down on the chair next to Shadow's. He held out his hand, letting the candy hearts fall on the table, and then he turned to face his rival, blue quills practically shining in the light and spacious kitchen.

It smelt almost too sweet here.

"Cream was here and made pastries for three hours," Sonic explained even though no one asked. Shadow nodded slowly, eyes going over the room as he leaned back in the chair with crossed arms. The wallpaper was an abstract catastrophe of pastel blue and yellow, the furniture all shining clean and white. And in a corner stood a strange invention, with the words 'juice-maker' on it…

"The reason we don't have any food but pastries," Sonic then said, and pointed at the machine. Shadow nodded, and let something small between a smile and a smirk show.

"The fox not as smart as you say?" Shadow then said quietly. Sonic chuckled, and said,

"Nah. Minimalist storytelling, my _friend_." He then reached out and took a heart, popping the heart-shaped candy in his mouth, and said through the crunching, "Or should I say 'my _valentine'_?"

For a heartbeat, Shadow froze. Sonic's expression seemed to waver just slightly, and he swallowed his candy. And then Shadow slowly turned to face him just so that he could glare at the blue annoyance, and Sonic grinned, saying, "It _is_ Valentine's day, after all…"

"-with that kind of logic, then you should go out with Amy instead," Shadow muttered.

"Nope." Sonic shook his head, quills swaying. "She's got a cold, remember? You even brought her gift, no?"

Shadow didn't deign that with a reply. He absently fiddled with the end of his scarf, and Sonic took another candy heart, crunching audibly. The fridge hummed quietly, and repeated clanking noises could be heard from the downstairs lab, a little breeze throwing snowflakes at the window…

"Want some?" Sonic then asked all of a sudden. Shadow turned to look at him again, and the blue hedgehog held up a red candy heart between his index finger and thumb.

"No," Shadow said curtly.

"Why not?" Sonic asked. "C'mon! It's tasty!"

"Is not," Shadow said. He then made a move as if to stand up, and lightning-fast had Sonic taken hold of his wrist.

"Wait," Sonic said quickly, standing up he too as a way to keep his balance. "Don't go just yet."

"Why not?" Shadow arched a delicate dark eyebrow, and yanked lightly at his wrist.

Sonic looked at him, and then away at the window. He didn't let go off Shadow's hand. "You know," he began quietly. "Maybe I _would_ have went on a date with Amy, if she hadn't been ill."

"Ok," Shadow said, frowning. " _So_?"

Sonic let out a frustrated little sound, and turned to look at Shadow again, squeezing his wrist harder. "So," he said. "Knuckles is away Chaos-knows-where, Tails is working as usual, and Amy's ill. And I'm here, _alone_ , and _bored_."

Shadow arched an eyebrow, and Sonic let out a sigh. "I'm bored. And you're heading home to do absolutely nothing-"

Shadow opened his mouth to protest, but Sonic just continued, "-yes, nothing useful. And I'm bored. When instead… I could beat you at Smash bros!"

"…You're playing a Nintendo game?" The incredulous question slipped out before Shadow could stop it, even though it wasn't even remotely related to what he was _going_ to say.

"Who doesn't?" Sonic asked. "Well, anyway, point is-"

"Fine."

Sonic blinked. "Fine?"

Shadow let out a frustrated sound he too, and said, "Yes! Fine! I'll stay and… play Nintendo games with you." The way he said 'Nintendo' and 'you', was very similar to someone saying slimy cockroaches, but Sonic either didn't hear or care.

"Yesss!" He said, and quickly turned to go, presumably to the living room. "Dibs for Zelda," he said cheerfully, dragging Shadow after him by the wrist as he went. Shadow swore under his breath, and then Sonic ran into a stack of boxes – which fell over – to which Shadow smirked and Sonic swore as more candy hearts and machine parts flooded out over the floor…

* * *

"I hate you," Sonic groaned, as Zelda died onscreen.

"Feeling's mutual," Shadow replied, and his character won. The 'you-won' tune played from the game, and Shadow put down his controller. Sonic looked up from where he had sprawled on the floor among boxes and pillows, and raised an eyebrow as Shadow stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" He then said, as Shadow maneuvered past a few boxes to get his scarf, which had been cast aside on a table.

"Out," he said. "It's getting late."

Sonic's gaze then shifted from Shadow's elegant black features and up to the window, from which you could see only a velvet sky of deep indigo and a few stray snowflakes whirling past.

…And then the black hedgehog's words sunk in, and Sonic quickly fumbled to gather himself from the floor. "Wait!" He shouted, and raced after Shadow, past all the many boxes, and all the way to the door outside. Shadow was just about to go, and he arched an eyebrow in exasperation as Sonic now came rushing.

"Yes?" He said, and put his hand on the door handle.

Sonic had skidded to a halt, and quickly took the few steps up to Shadow. "I was just," he began a bit breathlessly, running a hand along disheveled blue quills almost absently, his other hand going to rest on Shadow's arm, as if to hinder him from leaving. "Just going to…" Sonic trailed off, and Shadow arched an eyebrow, but didn't move as Sonic then stepped even closer…

The wind howled against the door, Shadow faintly aware of it along with the feel of Sonic's hand snaking up along his arm, and Sonic's foot nudged Shadow's skate by mistake…

Sonic kissed him.

Sometimes when you walk down the stairs, deep in your own thoughts, and then you stumble. Just a split-second stumble, you don't even fall or anything, but it's still enough to send your pulse racing, get all rational thoughts out of your brain, and to get your stomach to drop…

This kiss was it.

Sonic leaned back, and the first words that fell from Shadow's lips after that, were horrifyingly enough, "That tasted disgusting."

"Pardon?" Sonic looked breathless, disheveled, confused, and most of all… _nervous_.

"That." Shadow said, trying to formulate an intelligent sentence. "You taste like that disgusting candy."

"Oh…" Sonic said, relaxing visibly. He fiddled with his hand, and at last he settled for running it over his quills again. "…Wait. That candy is delicious! Why can't you appreciate the sweet sugary taste of-"

"-artificial colour, sugar and fruits?" Shadow finished with a disgusted look, finally getting his pieces back together. Arguments were something easy, familiar, to get back to. "No, I can't, about 57% of those-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sonic interrupted. Grin in place again, as he had already seen Shadow' reaction, he then said, "Another time. It's getting late."

Shadow narrowed his eyes slightly, but stopped talking. He didn't glare though. Couldn't glare. He looked a bit surprised still, as he yanked his arm free from Sonic, and wrapped his scarf tighter around himself. "Tsk," he said. "See you later then, _faker_."

Sonic just cheerily stepped aside, grinning as Shadow opened the door, left him and ventured outside again, cold air wafting inside again. Shadow was rapidly walking away into the darkness, and Sonic leaned out through the doorway after him, snowflakes getting in his quills and melting. "Bye, _faker_!" He shouted after him, his grin melting into a soft smile. "Sweet dreams!"


End file.
